mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hellcats (film)
Plot As the film opens, a motorcycle gang called the Hellcats is burying their deceased leader, Big Daddy, while being watched from a distance by two groups. One group consists of Detective Dave Chapman and his partner, who have been monitoring the Hellcats and their criminal activity. The other group is mobster Mr. Adrian and his henchmen. Adrian uses the Hellcats to move narcotics from Mexico into California, and, unknown to the gang, had Big Daddy killed when he discovered he was an informant for Chapman. Adrian ordered the hit to end Chapman's investigation, and a sniper murdered him on a romantic day out with his fiancée, Linda. Following this, Dave's brother Monte, a sergeant in the United States Army, returns from active duty only to learn of his brother's death. Linda and Monte learn of the Hellcats from Dave's notes and decide to get revenge. Posing as a biker couple, they meet the Hellcats at their usual hangout, a dive bar called Moonfire Inn. Monte has difficulty getting respect from the gang's new leader, Snake, but adopts a gruff, defensive attitude that seems to impress Sheila, the driving force of the Hellcats and their contact with Adrian. Monte and Linda watch a drunken gang party from the sidelines, looking for chances to gather information. One of Adrian's henchmen comes in with orders for Sheila from Adrian. When he turns aggressive after being rejected by Sheila, Monte comes to her rescue and manages to get a look at the note with Sheila's orders, learning that the drugs originate in Mexico. The gang takes the party to the country, where they continue to drink, dance, and take drugs. A rival gang arrives and their leader challenges Snake to a bike race which devolves into a brawl. After Monte stops the brawl, the Hellcats question his toughness. To stay in their good graces, he accepts a test of endurance with Snake. Each man is tied by his feet to an all terrain vehicle while he holds onto a bar tied to another ATV. Both riders engage their engines and the man must last at least fifteen seconds being pulled between the two. Snake loses, and Monte gains the respect of the gang and has sex with Sheila. While this is going on, Linda retreats to the main party area and is offered heroin by Six-Pack. With hard evidence of the Hellcats' drug running, Linda accepts an invitation from Sheila to join her on her ride to pick up more drugs from their supplier, a man named Scorpio. Sheila, Linda, and Betty meet Scorpio at night and hide the drugs behind the headlights of their motorcycles. On the way back to Moonfire Inn, they are pursued by a cop car. After splitting up, Betty is followed and drives into a ditch, dying on impact. Sheila reports the news to Adrian, who demands the Hellcats retrieve the drugs hidden in Betty's bike, which has now been impounded by the police. Sheila orders Moongoose to retrieve it, but he's caught by the police and arrested. Sheila drives to Adrian's headquarters, followed by Linda, who in turn is followed by Monte. Hearing that the police have captured a gang member and found the heroin, Adrian flies into a rage and prepares to flee to Tahiti. When Sheila and Linda arrive, Adrian has Sheila tied up in the shop room and beaten while he attempts to seduce Linda. Monte arrives and is captured by Adrian's henchmen. They beat him and tie him up in the shop room next to Sheila. Linda pretends to be interested in Adrian's advances while Sheila finds a Dremel tool, which she uses to cut Monte's bonds. He unties her and goes to rescue Linda, only to be apprehended again. Sheila runs to a pay phone, where she calls the other Hellcats for help. Adrian and his henchmen take Linda and Monte to the docks, where they are thrown into a garbage barge to die. Adrian's escape is delayed due to issues with his boat and the Hellcats arrive before he has a chance to leave. The gang assaults Adrian and his underlings and free Monte and Linda as sirens blare. Later, Monte and Linda prepare to leave town separately. The Hellcats have been arrested for their role in the drug ring, but Monte hopes that Moongoose's confession will spare the gang too harsh a sentence. Linda drives off in her car as Monte rides his motorcycle into the distance. Cast *Ross Hagen *Dee Duffy *Sharyn Kinzie *Robert F. Slatzer *Sonny West *Tony Lorea *Eric Lidberg *Lydia Goya *Bro Beck *Shannon Summers *Gus Trikonis *Tom Hanson *Anthony Cardoza Notes * Some of the music was provided by Davy Jones and the Dolphins. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=22092 * The Davy Jones in the group "Davy Jones and the Dolphins" is NOT the same Davy Jones from The Monkees. * The producer of this film was Tony Cardoza, long-time collaborator of Coleman Francis. This was Cardoza's first film after parting ways with Francis. It was originally a story about a lesbian biker gang but Cardoza had it rewritten. * Cardoza bragged the film made $12 million back in the day of $1.50 movie tickets References Category:Biker Flick Category:R-rated movies Category:Crime movies Category:1960s movies